Typical projection or display of an image, video, or the like appearing to have dimensional depth, e.g., a three-dimensional or 3-D projection or display, has generally required a user to wear eyewear to perceive the 3-D image effect. Such eyewear can be confining. Moreover, equipment typically required to project or display images adapted for 3-D viewing may be bulky.